The Five Doors
by Britannica Moore
Summary: Sora awakens to find himself face to face with the creator of the Keyblade-and he has five tests he wants Sora to pass. He forgot to mention that the tests could throw Sora into the middle of the Civil War.


****

Dear readers: Well this will be a first. This is the first Kingdom Hearts story I've written. I hope it comes out great. Hopefully you all will enjoy it too. I've read many KH fics, and everyone made me want to write one of my own. So here I am!

Basically- this story will take place between five different worlds/time periods. Each 'door' Sora encounters will be different from the next. Events in this story take place at the end of KH and there are spoilers ahead.

Warnings: None for this Chapter. As time goes one though- there will be some.

Rating: R for language and some violence

(Spoilers for KH 1 here skip if you don't want to know the ending)

Summary: This story takes place at the end of Kingdom Hearts. If you are somehow unfamiliar with this- all you need to know is that Sora sealed Kingdom Hearts and is walking on a path with Donald and Goofy. They see Pluto with a letter from the King and chase after him.

And that is where our story begins....

****

Chapter 1: The first door

When one drifts out of sleep they don't have a tight grasp on their surroundings. As their mind becomes more awake, the notice more and more until they are completely awaked. In this case the first thing Sora noticed as the smell. The air smelled pure and fresh- like a gentle breeze from the sea. His half sleep dazed mind tried to think of more pure smelling things. Linen fresh from the washing machine waving in the breeze. Or those little Bounce sheets that his mom put in the dryer when it was raining and she couldn't hang her sheets outside.

His mind processed this and he opened his blue eyes. He was in a all white room with a white bed. How had he gotten there? Where were Donald and Goofy? These questions and more raced through his mind but instead of freaking like he wanted to, his mind remained calm. The white room was large and Sora noticed right away the lack of windows. Was this some type of cell he had been locked in? As soon as that thought drifted from his mind a large key very similar to his keyblade appeared in what he figured to be the center of the room.

__

Stand Keyblade Master.

Sora quickly stood up and the bed disappeared. He wasn't sure where the voice came from- but he knew it was better to listen to it. The key in front of him glowed white and transformed into a man. He had pure dark black hair that flowed down his back. His skin was bright and white as snow. Gold eyes stared deep into blue and he smiled.

For the first time since Sora had woken up in the room he spoke.

"Where am I and who are you?"

The man before answered in a deep voice. "My name is Alex. I am the keeper of light and the creator of the keyblade." This came as a shock to Sora. The man called himself the keeper of light- he wasn't quite sure what that meant. But the creator of the keyblade? Many questions ran through Sora's head. "How-"

Alex silenced him . "My time with you is short. You will come to understand all of this. For now though, I must explain to you why you are here in Kingdom Hearts."

Another shocker. He was in Kingdom Hearts? Though he had spoken of it before- he hadn't believed it was an actual place that existed.

Alex waved his hand and a white table with two chairs appeared. "Have a seat and I will begin." Sora sat down quickly ready for an explanation.

"All of this around you is Kingdom Hearts. I brought you here to explain to you what the keyblade is and what you must do with it to become a true keyblade master." The dark haired man took a breath and continued his story. "I created the keyblade many years ago- to lock and unlock the darkness in people's hearts. In a way you could say I was the first Keyblade master. Since the creation of the keyblade there have been many others who have had the responsibility for defeating the darkness. There are five tests that come with becoming a Keyblade master. The test of Friendship, The test of Thought, The test of Endurance, the Test of Ability, and the test of Reality."

"As part of your training to master the keyblade you must pass five tests. The five tests will show to me if you are ready to face your next great challenge. If you pass- you will forget of this meeting and continue with your quest. If you fail- you will forget this meeting and continue on your quest."

Sora stood up and slammed his fist on the table. "What is the meaning of the tests then? If I pass I forget- and if I fail I forget. There's no point-"

Alex silenced him. "The meaning is to determine what qualifications I will need to pick the next keyblade master. When I was ready to past on the keyblade, I had to pick an heir. Since then I have picked out specific attributes needed to qualify."

Sora seethed with anger. "So I'm some type of lab rat? Only here to be studied so you can pick the next person you throw into hell?"

"Also these tests will help to strengthen you. Even if you are to fail....you will be stronger." The spirit studied Sora and sighed. "Its a shame you think of your duty that way. I'm sorry I burdened you with this task. . Had I not you would have ended up like Riku and he would have ended up like you."

"Riku? What do you mean?"

"He was my other choice for the heir of the Keyblade. His yearning to explore, strength and courage made him my other candidate. But he was chosen by darkness before I could reach him."

"Riku wasn't chosen by darkness!" Sora yelled in the almost empty white abyss. "He was tricked."

"To each his own Sora." Alex stood. "Your five tests await."

"I have one last question." Sora asked softly. Alex nodded. "Ask."

"I thought the Keyblade chose its....own master. Why do you keep saying you choose me?"

"When I created the Keyblade my very soul was drawn into it every time I used it. Because of this, I exist in the keyblade."

Sora figured he understood. He had to pass five tests- and then he would forget any of it happened and go back to the path he had been on earlier. None of it made any sense to him. He stared at Alex and closed his eyes.

"Fine. I'll do you tests. But how do I know if I pass or fail?"

"You already asked your last question." The gold eyes darkened. "It is time for you to start the first test!"

The white room disappeared and was replaced by darkness. Sora turned around and came face to face with a single white door. Was he suppose to open it?

As curious as a kitten, Sora walked towards the door and placed his hand on the knob.

__

Ready or not. Sora turned the knob and opened the door. A bright light flashed and Sora felt himself being pulled into the door. He yelled and held onto the knob but the force pulling him was great. His hands slipped and the door slammed shut.

-----

The first thing he noticed was the smell. He had smelled that smell before- but his mind couldn't quite place it. Sora opened his eyes and found himself lying on his back. Above him was a smog filled sky. He sat up and looked around. He was lying on grass- but the grass seemed different- it was the color. Instead of green it was a dull red. Maybe he was bleeding? After a quick check over, he felt nothing was wrong. Standing Sora looked around. There was too much smog- maybe if he walked a little further out he could find out where he was.

Sora walked a little ways and felt himself going up a hill. As he walked he wondered what the first test held in store for him. Would he have to fight Heartless? Maybe stronger ones- ones he had never encountered before. He'd pass the tests quickly so he could get back to the task at hand- freeing Riku and King Mickey. The smog seemed to be getting thinner. Sora walked to the top of the hill and the sight before him made him so sick he threw up.

The normally gentle blue eyes were wide in shock and fear. There were bodies. Thousands upon thousands of bodies. Sora had never seen so many bodies and he screamed when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down boy. You are lucky to be alive." A dark skinned man looked onto the field.

"So many..." he said with a heavy sigh.

Sora struggled to get air into his lungs. Although breathing came naturally-his body was almost paralyzed with sickness. He had been able to smell the blood and carnage- the scent of death. His mind was spinning and he felt as if he were going to pass out. But he had to know first: "Where....what is this....?"

The last thing Sora heard before he fell into unconsciousness was the persons reply.

"Antietam"

__

To be continued...

A/N: Well I hope everyone enjoyed! Please review- I'd love to hear what you think. For those of you who don't know what Antietam is....well. It's a battle that was fought in the Civil War. it was one of the most horrendous battles fought on American soil-with over 20,000 casualties

in a single day. Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
